ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Brightwater Keep
Brightwater Keep is the seat of House Florent in the Reach. It sits near the source of the Honeywine, north of Honeyholt, east of Bandallon, and southwest of the Mander. History A keep steeped in history, it is said that Brightwater Keep was built at the bidding of Florys the Fox herself to create a defensible and beautiful Keep to serve as a guardian against any aggression from the Hightowers to the south (At that time not a part of the Kingdom of the Reach.) She entrusted this keep to one of her husbands, the first Lord Florent, and the Florents have ruled it ever since. There is no recollection of the keep having to be used to defend against the Hightowers, who turned out to be more peacable neighbours. Nevertheless its defenses have often been put to the test by many invaders, and each time it has stood firm. During the War of the Five Kings, the garrison of the Keep stood firm against the superior forces of Garlen Tyrell, thus proving the Keep's reputation as unbreachable to be well merited. Layout Brightwater Keep is an ancient castle, and its name is certainly well-earnt. The keep itself was no marvel of architecture, its greying square stone form towering over the surrounding countryside from its vantage point upon the hill, the sun casting an orange glow when it slowly sinks beneath the eastern tower of the keep. It was said that the sun and moon worked magic upon the gardens covering the slope between keep's outer walls at the base of the hill and the thick stone curtains of the keep itself at the top. And just when the sun begins to sink down beneath the land, it is said to be most magical. The keep itself is surrounded by a large moat, its water so clear that one could see every fish swimming in it. Two large floodgates can be found evenly spaced out on each of the moat's four sides, water running from them down to the dug channels to fill a series of ponds leading down to the base of the hill. Around each of these many ponds grottos and gardens had been constructed, tall willow trees hanging down their long and thin branches to tickle the heads and shoulders of even the shortest passers-by. But despite the beauty of the gardens, trees, and plants; none of them were the source of the keep's fabled "magic". No, that belonged to the two great spheres hanging in the sky. Each morning and evening the sun's golden rays would reflect in the water of the moat and pools, causing them to shimmer as if filled with gold and countless treasures of worth. And when the sun went to rest and the moon rose above the horizon the water seemed to glow with an ethereal sheen. Indeed such was the light that, excepting days when the moon was waning or covered, one did not even need a torch should he wish to simply take a stroll in the gardens. It was in this paradise, with the waters of the ponds and moat sparkling and glittering in the setting sun. A paradise that no invader's sword had yet breached. Category:House Florent Category:Castles Category:Reach